


A Short-Lived Happiness

by 720p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/720p/pseuds/720p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And death was inevitable; the lifeless body of his beloved shitty glasses were a testament to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short-Lived Happiness

  
_"The only thing we’re allowed to do is to believe that we won’t regret the choice we made"_ — Corporal Levi

He had asked for her hand in marriage a few days prior. It was the only thing he was actually proud of doing; no, not the thousands of titans he had exterminated nor the fact that he was dubbed as humanity’s strongest soldier. They were just titles; recognition that would not amount to anything. However, he was sure as hell pleased with himself when he had finally proposed to Hanji. It was sublime, and confidence just seemed to ooze out from every corner of his existence.

 

* * *

 

"Hanji.. oi," footsteps, fluttering capes. The hand that was attached to Levi grasped the slender wrist of his betrothed, a quirk of his eyebrows. "Didn’t you hear me? Erwin informed us last ni—" The spectacled woman spun around on her heels, a million expressions flitting through her features in a millisecond, and for a minute Levi himself understood what drove her up the corner. It was raw fear, the first time he had ever witnessed the emotion on the brunette’s face. For such a brave creature, having battled with titans and cooing over them as if they were her own children, Hanji was one tough woman; amazonian in nature almost. But for the first and probably the only time, Hanji decided to display such a vulnerable expression. Maybe because they were betrothed, she let it so.

"We don’t have to go Levi, Erwin said so himself. We don’t have to go, we just got engaged. And this.. this horde of titans.. It just doesn’t sit right in my gut. Trust me Levi, we don’t have to do this."

Half of him testified that she was probably right, yet the latter half just wouldn’t let himself become a burden to humanity. The other soldiers needed him and he would not sit idly by while the rest of his comrades were being mauled to death. "What are you talking about? We’re going to get through this Hanji, we always have. Don’t make me have to order you Hanji." He ran a hand through his ebony hair, eyes of raven-hue fluttering towards the ground. It was not like he enjoyed combat with those monstrosities, but it has to be done by none other than himself. As his eyes flickered upwards to catch a glimpse of Hanji’s face, his chest constricted as soon as her crest-fallen visage entered his vision. Hanji was livid and in the inside, so was he.

"Whatever you say, Corporal Levi." Snatching her hand away from his grasp, the scientist barely spared him a glance before ambling off towards the tents. She was upset and truthfully, she had every right to be.

 

* * *

 

Life was short and the soldiers dying around him was a testament to that. Sunlight filtered in through the leaves; the warm light bathing those who fell to the ground, those who managed to pour everything they had into fighting. Bodies just seemed to fall from the sky, plucked from the trees, never ending. And he fought as hard as he could, saved as many as he could, eliminated as many as he could. But death littered the air. The stench was overwhelming and the only thing he knew how to do was fight.

 

* * *

 

"Has someone seen Hanji?" Levi could feel his throat constricting, filtering in what little air it could grasp. "Anyone?" Shaking heads, blank stares, listless soldiers staring at the crazed Corporal as he searched frantically for his beloved.

They had finished the fight, but at the costly lives of many. 

Then the light shone down upon an open field, as if god was guiding his way. Though it was towards a road he did not want to tread. "Oh god! ..Hanji!" His somber orbs caught a glimpse of the limp body of his fiancee and he felt his entire heart crumble, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t reason. The man of usual composure abandoned all sense of poise and he ran towards her as if the devil was nipping at his heels.

"No no no, what are you doing on the ground Hanji? W-What are you—" He knelt beside her frail figure, searching for any signs of life in the woman. Life was short and this was a testament to that. 

"A-Ah haah ha woops?" Hanji grimaced, the pain flooding through her system. Soon, it would be her time. "So.. which limb did I lose?" Releasing a cough or two, the disabled scientist eased onto the bed of flowers, the wind rustling the petals around the two. As if reminding them that life was truly a treasure.

Levi flinched at her weak attempts at humor, but all he could do was hold back the tears. They were overwhelming. And all because he knew she would not make it. "Now’s not the time for jokes shitty glasses! How? How could you be so careless?" There was a silence between as he clamored to regain his breathing. It was suffocating him, this world. And it seemed that it was also trying to snatch away the only thing that he treasured. A chuckle escaped Hanji’s cracked lips, her figure trembling as she tried to remain hold on what little energy she had left. "Sorry Levi." She laughed again, this time, weaker. A cruel world this was, and the little beauty it held would soon be gone.

The wind nudged the man, as if telling him to bade his goodbyes, that she no longer belonged to the land of the living. He leaned down, pressing his own lips upon hers, but she couldn’t return the solemn kiss. The numbness was finally taking its toll on her body. "L-Levi.. Do remember that I’ll always love you, that I was happy.. when you.. proposed," She shook, she trembled, and the tears poured upon her cheeks; the cold and the misery hijacking the body that was once filled with so much life. 

At once, Levi regretted his decisions, if he had only listened to her. Though it was too late and regretting the choice he made would be the punishment for eternity. His own version of repentance for the sin of taking away Hanji’s life.

"Shh shhh, I understand. I.." the next words were difficult, and he had to swallow the tears that were threatening to be unleashed. "You will always be my beloved shitty glasses, my Hanji. You remember that, you hear?" A hand reached down to caress her ashen face, a smile gracing both lovers’ lips. She would die and a piece of him would perish alongside her. "It’ll all be okay.."

She flashed a somber smile, vision fading as her eyes fluttered to a close. Forever. "But we— we were going to get married.. Levi.." And she drew her final breath. 

And the world that Hanji gave to him disintegrated so quickly. Oh how he wished the world would end.

Releasing a breath he never knew he had held, Levi simply gazed down upon her listless form; her life taken away by the breeze, by the very earth they were on. Her once rosy cheeks dulled and the amorous grin she always flourished disappeared in the blink of an eye. What was he to do? What could he do? Brushing a strand of her fawn-hued hair, Levi leaned down and placed his head upon her lifeless body, eyes vacuous; breathing in her paling scent.

"We were going to be happy.. Hanji.."

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i am so gomen for this
> 
> i wrote this 2 months ago at like midnight, half-asleep and i don't even think i got hange and levi's characterization close to canon but oh well i guess
> 
> enjoy all the sad  
> much tears were shed while writing this fanfic


End file.
